


I must be strong so she won't know how much I miss her

by ssyn3



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad Writing, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, I'm Bad At Tagging, little Tony homework
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 22:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19094554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssyn3/pseuds/ssyn3
Summary: Square: A4 - writing format: flash fic





	I must be strong so she won't know how much I miss her

**Author's Note:**

> Title from:  
> 'Need you loving tonight' by Queen
> 
> Needless to say, I'm not a writer but since, I guess, even a writer can doodle and give it a chance, I tried, too!  
> I wrote everything with my left hand to resemble the writing of a kid. All mistakes are mine, no need to blame little Tony ;-)

[](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=eitnhd)   
[](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=2dqjc44)   
[](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=22psh)   
[](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=148n1w5)


End file.
